


I'll Love you Tomorrow

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, allusions to past abuse, inspired by a tumblr post, logicality - Freeform, patton works in a hospital, romantic logicality - Freeform, this is honestly really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: Patton gets home late after his work, and finds Logan waiting up for him.





	I'll Love you Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was inspired by a tumblr post, ( http://k9cat.tumblr.com/post/181663597457/if-he-has-suffered-abuse ) and major logicality feels sprung up on me and I wrote this out. There isn't much for grammar or spell check, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

 

The light for the hallway was still on when Patton got home, which wasn’t that odd. Logan usually left it on so that he wasn’t fumbling around in the dark taking off his jacket and shoes when his shift goes late.

 

What was unusual was that further into their apartment was finding the lamp still left on, casting shadows over his boyfriends relaxed figure, book limp in his hands. Patton felt a fond smile develop as the sight of him sleeping and walked over. He must have been trying to stay up to greet him. He was always so thoughtful.

 

Patton carefully pulled the book out of his grip and set it aside, calling his loves name gently.

 

“Hey Logan, I’m home.” Logan roused blearily hair dishevelled and glasses crooked, and Patton went to brush back his bangs. He stopped immediately when Logan flinched at the movement, not even half awake. “I love you, you know. Thank you for staying up for me.”

 

Logan blinked once, twice, and the sparkle and beautiful colours that was Logan’s eyes came into focus. A small smile showing as he saw Patton, and leaned towards the hand. Patton carefully brushed back his hair, tucking it behind his ear.

 

“I fell asleep, I didn’t quite know when you’ll be home.” Logan yawned and fixed his glasses. Stretching slowly and getting up, shyly taking Patton’s hand in his own.

 

“Sorry about that Honey, there was an emergency surgery near the end of my shift. I wish I could have called you.” Patton held Logan’s hand back, seeing how he was wanting comfort, but unsure of how to ask.

 

“Its okay, your work is important like that.”

 

“And so are you, and I should have made sure you knew I would be late tonight. Shouldn’t have made you worry like that.”

 

Logan looked away and lightly shrugged, but the light squeeze on his hand let Patton know that Logan knew his meaning.

 

“Are you hungry? There’s leftovers in the fridge.” Logan stated, peaking back up.

 

“I’m not really feeling hungry, and it's late anyways. Wouldn’t want to throw off my sleep and food schedule further.” Patton grinned, repeating topics Logan often mentioned. “Plus, I’d rather just snuggle up with you in bed.” Logan blushed, trying to keep his smile down. “I love it when you smile like that.” He blurted out, and then giggled when a fiercer blush burned across Logan’s cheeks and nose.

 

He led them to their room, quickly changing out of his scrubs and washing up after a very long day of work. He found Logan sitting up in bed with the covers pulled back on his side.

 

He crawled in and immediately moved closer to Logan, leading him more towards the center and in to the soft covers and blankets, tangling limbs and legs until they were comfortable. Logan let out a shuddering breath as he snuggled further into Patton’s chest.

 

“I love you Logan.” Patton whispered into his hair, the strands ticking his cheek as he nodded. “I love you today, and I’ll love you tomorrow.”

 

“And the day after that?” Logan softly asked.

 

“Of course, I will always love you tomorrow.”

 

“What if tomorrow never happens?”

 

“Then I’ll have loved you today until I can’t anymore. But I don’t think I can’t not love you, there’ll always be some for tomorrow, even if it doesn’t happen.”

 

Logan sighed in answer. Patton carefully ran a hand up and down his loves back, feeling Logan relax more, and eventually fall back asleep.

 

Patton smiled too as he slowly fell asleep into the night.

 

~*~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
